Ślimaczanka
by fefasz
Summary: Mały Naruto martwi się tym, że Sasuke może go już nie lubić. Przypomina sobie historię poznania się swoich rodziców i zainspirowany postanawia ugotować zupę. Dość... specyficzną.
Tekst z 24.11.2014. Betowała Pico

* * *

Zrezygnowany Naruto siedział na podłodze w swoim pokoju, miętosząc w dłoniach pluszowego misia. Jego siedmioletni umysł nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego jego najlepszy przyjaciel nagle przestał się z nim bawić. Do tej pory byli nierozłączni i nikt ani nic nie było w stanie ich rozdzielić. Oczywiście to Naruto był pomysłodawcą wszystkich gier i zabaw, zawsze jednak ciągnął za sobą opierającego się Sasuke. Dzięki temu, że mieszkali na jednym osiedlu, mało tego, w domach na przeciwko, ich przyjaźń mogła rozwijać się bez przeszkód.

I tak było do czasu, kiedy nadszedł pierwszy dzień szkoły. Rodzina Sasuke była dość zamożna, nic więc dziwnego, że zapisali syna do najlepszej prywatnej szkoły i to na drugim końcu miasta; Naruto natomiast trafił do publicznej placówki najbliżej miejsca zamieszkania. Wraz z pójściem do szkoły chłopcy przestali spędzać ze sobą całe dnie. Nauka, nowe obowiązki i środowisko skutecznie im to uniemożliwiały. Mimo to Naruto robił wszystko, by dalej w każdej wolnej chwili móc bawić się z Sasuke. Nowe przyjaźnie, które nawiązał nie były dla niego ważniejsze od tej z Sasuke — najmłodszy Uchiha ciągle był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Sasuke wolał nowych kolegów, bo to z nimi spotykał się po szkole i z nimi chodził na wszystkie dodatkowe zajęcia. Wracał do domu późno, nawet w weekendy, i nie miał czasu dla Naruto. Chłopiec nie wiedział co ma zrobić, by Sasuke znowu go polubił i chciał go odwiedzać. Nie miał zamiaru zabraniać mu spotykać się z innymi dziećmi, w końcu sam miał nowych znajomych, ale pragnął pozostać dla niego tym najważniejszym. Nie chciał go stracić.

Próbował więc wymyślić coś, co sprawiłoby, że Sasuke nigdy nawet by nie pomyślał o tym, żeby go zostawić. Coś, dzięki czemu będzie chciał być z nim już na zawsze, do końca życia. Dokładnie tak jak byli razem jego mama i tata.

W tym momencie wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Ścisnął mocniej misia i poderwał się błyskawicznie z podłogi. Skoro jego rodzicom się udało, to dlaczego jemu miałoby nie?

Pamiętał, jak opowiadali mu historię o tym, jak się poznali. Mama całą młodość mieszkała nieopodal lasu często odwiedzanego przez grzybiarzy. Którejś deszczowej nocy do jej drzwi zapukał pewien młody mężczyzna, zziębnięty i przemoczony do suchej nitki. Zgubił się podczas grzybobrania i dopiero udało mu się wydostać się z lasu. Kushina, widząc bladą i wymęczoną twarz mężczyzny, zaprosiła go do środka, opatuliła ciepłym kocem i podała zupę, którą podbiła serce Minato. Zupę ze ślimaków.

Właśnie o takiego rozwiązania potrzebował Naruto. Co prawda będzie musiał poświęcić swoją kolekcję ślimaków, ale są przecież rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. A Sasuke był najważniejszy.

Podszedł do biurka, na którym stało akwarium przykryte kawałkiem tektury. W środku było pełno ślimaków, głównie winniczków, w najróżniejszych rozmiarach.

— Wybaczcie, ale nie mam innego wyjścia — powiedział, pukając w szybkę. Po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu. Musiał tylko zaprosić Sasuke i ugotować mu zupę — to nie powinno być takie trudne.

Tydzień później Naruto schodził powoli do kuchni, niosąc ciężkie akwarium. Starał się nie narobić zbędnego hałasu, żeby nie zaniepokoić rodziców, którzy korzystali z ładnej pogody i odpoczywali w ogrodzie. Był zbyt mały na samodzielne gotowanie. Mama nieraz mu powtarzała, że sam nie powinien zbliżać się do kuchenki, bo może zrobić sobie krzywdę. To była jednak sytuacja wyjątkowa, musiał przygotować wszystko sam, inaczej Sasuke mógłby pomyśleć, że wcale mu na nim nie zależy. Udało mu się zaprosić go na weekend i nie mógł nie wykorzystać okazji i nie zrealizować swojego planu. Specjalnie dlatego przez ostatnie kilka dni podpatrywał Kushinę, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak ugotować zupę. Był perfekcyjnie przygotowany.

Postawił akwarium na stole i zaczął przeszukiwać szafki. Z jednej wyciągnął duży garnek z pokrywką, a z drugiej łyżkę. Wlał do naczynia dużo wody i postawił na kuchence. Wyciągnął wszystkie ślimaki i wrzucił je do zlewu, chcąc je wcześniej opłukać. Jego mama robiła tak ze wszystkimi warzywami oraz mięsem, więc ze ślimakami na pewno robi się tak samo. Następnie włączył kuchenkę i, kiedy woda się zagotowała, wrzucił do niej wszystkie mięczaki.

Westchnął głęboko, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co dalej. Kiedy to jego mama gotowała, wszystko wydawało się proste i nieskomplikowane. Jedna czynność przechodziła w drugą, na nic nie trzeba było bezczynnie czekać i gapić się w bulgocącą wodę.

— Przyprawy! — wykrzyknął niespodziewanie, zaraz potem zasłaniając sobie usta dłońmi. Miał być przecież cicho!

Po raz kolejny otwierał i zamykał wszystkie szafki, tym razem w poszukiwaniu ziół. Niestety, w tych w jego zasięgu nie było nic przydatnego. Oznaczało to tylko jedno: musiał dostać się do górnych szafek.

Podsunął pod blat krzesło i wszedł na nie. Otworzył pierwsze drzwiczki i jego oczom ukazały się rzędy słoiczków wypełnionych kolorowymi proszkami i innymi przyprawami o dziwnym kształcie. Stanął na palcach, żeby łatwiej dosięgnąć do wszystkich pojemników i zaczął je po kolei wyciągać. Otwierał wszystkie i dosypywał do zupy te, które miały ładny zapach. Oczywiście na początku sól i pieprz, które znał i rozpoznawał, ale na tym nie skończył. Dodał po trochu każdego kolorowego proszku, jaki znalazł, do tego kilka zielonych listków, jakieś mniejsze i większe kulki oraz kilka śmiesznych gwiazdek. Miał nadzieję, że będą ładnie wyglądały, pływając na wierzchu zupy.

Zamieszał energicznie w garnku, a zupa nabrała dziwnego, szaro-brązowego koloru. Zapach też miała dość dziwny, ale tym Naruto się nie przejmował, w końcu to smak był najważniejszy.

Pochował wszystkie słoiczki na miejsce, raz jeszcze zamieszał łyżką w garnku, a następnie usiadł przy stole i czekał aż wszystko będzie gotowe.

Godzinę później Naruto wyłączył palnik i nalał zupy do talerza. Sasuke mógł pojawić się lada chwila, a danie powinno chociaż trochę ostygnąć, żeby się nią nie poparzył. Ledwo postawił naczynie na stole, a usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Ucieszony pobiegł, żeby otworzyć przyjacielowi.

— Sasuke! — Nie czekając na powitanie chłopca, przytulił go, ściskając mocno za szyję.

— Naruto — mruknął Sasuke. — Puść, bo mnie udusisz. — Złapał Uzumakiego za ramiona i odepchnął delikatnie od siebie. — Ciebie też dobrze widzieć — dodał po chwili zawahania.

Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko i złapał Uchihę za rękę, prowadząc go do kuchni. Posadził go na krześle przy którym stała zupa, a sam stanął zniecierpliwiony obok.

— Co to? — zapytał Sasuke, przyglądając się niepewnie zawartości talerza.

— Zupa! Sam ugotowałem, specjalnie dla ciebie!

— Sam? Wiesz przecież, że nie wolno ci gotować! — Na twarzy Sasuke pojawiło się lekkie przerażenie. Przyjrzał się dokładnie całej kuchni i, nie widząc żadnych zniszczeń, przeniósł spojrzenie na Naruto. Na szczęście ten również nie doznał żadnych obrażeń.

— Wiem, ale... — zaczął Naruto. — Chciałem ci pokazać, że jestem fajniejszy od twoich nowych kolegów. Że jestem najlepszy!

Sasuke nie odpowiedział, tylko wbił wzrok w talerz. Wziął do ręki łyżkę i przemieszał nią w zupie.

— Z czego to jest? — Zniesmaczony zmarszczył nos, czując nieprzyjemny zapach.

— Ze ślimaków!

— Uhh. — Sasuke odsunął od siebie talerz. — To wolę tego nie jeść.

— Zjedz chociaż trochę! Proooszę, Sasuke! — Naruto spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem i złapał go za rękę. — Zrobiłem specjalnie dla ciebie!

— Nie, nie chcę tego. — Uchiha wyrwał dłoń z uścisku i wstał z krzesła.

— Ale zobaczysz, że smakuje dobrze!

— Naruto, to nawet nie wygląda dobrze!

— Sasuke, no! — Naruto krzyknął głośno. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, był pewien, że jeśli Sasuke nie spróbuje chociaż łyżeczki, to prędzej czy później go zostawi.

Nagle do kuchni weszła Kushina, zaniepokojona coraz głośniejszymi krzykami.

— Chłopcy, co się dzieje? — Ukucnęła przed swoim synem i otarła dłońmi jego mokre policzki. — Dlaczego płaczesz?

— Bo Sasuke już mnie nie kocha — wybełkotał z trudem, po czym wtulił twarz w ramię mamy.

Zdezorientowana Kushina spojrzała na drugiego chłopca i przywołała go do siebie. Ten podszedł do niej niepewnie i stanął obok ze spuszczoną głową. Nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel przez niego płakał.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz? — zapytała spokojnie mama Naruto. — Ja jestem pewna, że Sasuke bardzo cię lubi.

— Ale już nie chce się ze mną bawić! Ciągle jest ze swoimi głupimi kolegami i już całkiem o mnie zapomniał!

— Skarbie... — westchnęła cicho Kushina. — Chodzicie do innych szkół, to normalne, że macie nowych znajomych. Ale to nie oznacza, że Sasuke już nie chce się z tobą spotykać. Po prostu nie ma już tyle czasu co kiedyś.

— Ale ja mu nawet zupę zrobiłem! — Naruto podniósł głowę i spojrzał zły na Sasuke. — I on nie chciał jej zjeść!

— Bo jest ze ślimaków! — odezwał się w końcu Sasuke.

— Z czego? — zdziwiła się Kushina. — Naruto, powiedz mi, czy to prawda?

— No tak! Zrobiłem taką zupę, jak ty dla taty, kiedy się w tobie zakochał... — wymamrotał, pociągając nosem i wycierając twarz w rękaw koszulki.

Kushina przeniosła przerażony wzrok na Sasuke. Miała nadzieję, że jej syn nie wmusił w niego ani kropelki swojej zupy.

— Sasuke, zjadłeś chociaż trochę? — zapytała. Kiedy chłopiec pokręcił głową, westchnęła z ulgą. — Kochanie — zwróciła się z powrotem do syna — to nie była zupa ze ślimaków, tylko z maślaków. Z grzybów. — Pogłaskała go po głowie, dalej nie dowierzając temu co zrobił. — Masz szczęście, że twój przyjaciel nic nie zjadł, bo mogłoby się to dla niego naprawdę źle skończyć.

— Ja tylko chciałem, żeby Sasuke był ze mną na zawsze... — Naruto wbił wzrok w swoje stopy, nie chcąc patrzeć ani na mamę ani na przyjaciela. Teraz, kiedy mama wszystko wyjaśniła, było mu wstyd, że tak się pomylił i zrobił coś, co mogło zaszkodzić Sasuke.

— Głupek — powiedział Uchiha i podszedł bliżej do Naruto. Objął go i przytulił mocno. — Jeśli już nic nie będziesz gotować, to zostanę z tobą na zawsze, obiecuję. — Uzumaki odwzajemnił uścisk, raz po raz pociągając nosem. — I już więcej nie płacz — dodał i, po chwili zastanowienia, cmoknął przyjaciela w policzek.

Kushina zachichotała pod nosem, patrząc na syna przytulającego się z całych sił do Sasuke. Może i zupa ze ślimaków nie była najlepszym daniem do zjedzenia, ale na pewno w jakiś sposób zbliżyła do siebie chłopców.

— To co? Na pewno jesteście bardzo głodni, więc może przygotujemy coś razem? — zaproponowała.

Naruto pokiwał energicznie głową i, łapiąc Sasuke za rękę, pociągnął go w stronę lodówki.

— Możemy zrobić ramen?


End file.
